twitterponiesfandomcom-20200214-history
RECON Guard
The RECON Guard, or Royal Equestrian Combat and Operations Network, is a branch of the Royal Guard that travels into the unknown and known reaches of Equestria performing various combat, exploration, logistical and escort services. Though still members of the standard Guard, RECON Guard's undergo additional training and testing in order to become members. All RECON Guard's wear a standard mix of Kevlar vests, cloth coverings and metal armor pieces designed to distinguish them from other Guard's but still be recognized by the populace as Royal Guards. At any given time there are only 200 members spread out in teams of 10 around the boarders of Equestria or on deployment. They report directly to the chain of command and Princesses in Canterlot but the organizations main headquarters is located in central Manehatten. Training Training to become a RECON Guard is technically more difficult than standard Guard basic training. To even qualify for RECON membership, a pony must be a member of any one of the additional branches of the Guard, have no marks on their service history and have served for at least 5 years. However, the latter of the rules may sometimes be lifted if another member of rank recognizes a Guard with potential. Training usually begins with a 2 month waiting period designed to lull any potential members into a false sense of comfort and to remove anypony too impatient for the job. After that period is up, recruits are taken to one of several RECON training centers spread around Equestria in 4 separate locations. Upon arrival, Recruits are lumped into units and put through a series of training drills designed to mold them as a whole. Training lasts anywhere from 4 to 6 months and usually end with a failure rate of 1 in every 3 recruits. Training involves combat drills, navigation skills, survival training and even basic skills such as language training and cultural development specifically because most units operate in parts of Equestria that differ from the general life of most ponies. Duties The average job for a RECON Guard is exploration and observation of Equestria through deployments around the land. Even so, RECON Guards are expected to perform other tasks such as mapping landscapes, escorting dignitaries, charting new routes and even communication with locals for more information. The duties of a RECON Guard varies on when and where deployed. Even with more than 20 cells, most are usually on leave or at their designated stationed areas for most of the year. RECON Cells, in order to keep members trained, are expected to be deployed once at least every 2 years for a series of events based on what the royalty or command structure requires. "Cells" Organization RECON is organized in a series of units or "Cells" across Equestria, stationed in most major cities or towns that border regions of untapped potential. Cells have a standard design when it comes to organization. Each cell has at least 2 individuals of each species, a single commanding officer, 2 XO officers and a specialist for any type of situation. Specialization of a RECON guard takes place after assigned to a cell. This type of training is usually done on the members own or with a partner. The types of specialization, again like most of the RECON guard itself, varies based on location. A member may specialize in Hoof to Hoof combat, making food from local fauna, navigation of multiple types, etc. Once each cell is organized accordingly and individual jobs assigned, the cell will begin to operate on its own, more or less independent of the overall Royal Guard and the RECON Guard. Unless deployed, under emergency protocol or under direct command of a royal, each Cell will stick to its assigned zone and deal with day to day life as seen fit by the ranked officer. Ranking System Though technically part of the military, the RECON guard acts more like an independent company or mercenary group rather than a ridged military. Even so, the entire division and each cell has its own ranking members according to standard military ranking systems. The Guard itself is organized with the following ranks: The highest rank any RECON Guard may earn without leaving the unit is.. Major General - Unknown Colonel - Unknown Lt. Colonel - Unknown Major - Unknown There are a minimum of 4 officers per rank and a single Major General with the addition of support staff that operate the RECON guards command center in Manehatten. Each Cell is named by its officer and consists of the following ranks: 1 '''Captain - Commanding Officer ''2''' Commander - Primary XO'' ''3 LT - secondary XO'' ''4 Warrant Officer'' ''5 Sargent Major'' 6 '''1st Sargent ''7''' Gunnery Sargent'' ''8 '''Staff Sargent '' ''9''' Corporal'' ''10 Corporal'' The lowest rank any RECON Guard can have, regardless of cell, is Corporal. Captains of each cell have command over all decisions unless overridden by the command group or a royal. Known Members Lt. Thunder Storm Known Cells Timber Cell Player Note "Because I made this group on my own and wrote the general outline for how it operates, anyone interested in joining please talk to or my OOC . Be respectful, don't edit this page without my permission and thank you in advance for any maturity involved" Category:Organizations